First Things
by Ehliena
Summary: What the batfamily does after Robin is returned to them.


**Bruce**

The first thing Bruce does, after hugging Damian, having the celebratory post-battle snack with his family care of Alfred, and tucking Damian into bed with Titus standing guard. The first thing he does when all the pressing matters are attended to, is head back down into the cave and access Damian's file to change his status from 'deceased' to 'alive.'

The damage that the fight caused could be cleaned, the batmobile that was destroyed could be replaced, everything could be put to rights in the morning or in the following days, but changing Robin's status could not, should not, wait. Bruce accessed Damian's file and found that someone had already changed it.

He chuckled to himself.

Of course.

Alfred.

The man does love to take care of the family.

**Jason**

The first thing Jason does after all that celebrating, is try to sneak out silently. Sure he had a hand in getting the kid back to life and he did swear a truce with everyone else, but that didn't mean that he wanted to stay and celebrate with them. He had to leave.

Get the Demon Spawn back (and preferably alive)?

Check.

Eat celebratory food made by Alfred?

Check.

Stay the night?

No thanks.

Besides, he had things to do. He was the Red Hood, there was always more things to do.

Alfred didn't seem to get the memo, because he was ushered to his old room, with Alfred insisting on feeding him his favourite breakfast in the morning.

Jason knew he learned bribery from someone, and it sure as hell wasn't Bruce. He also knew that when Alfred insisted on something, nobody should ever go against it. So he stays the night and has breakfast with the family in the morning.

**Tim**

Tim has a room in the Manor. Not that he uses it much anymore, he's always with the Titans these days, but it's always good to know that he has a place here. He has to pass by Damian's room to get to his. The kid is awake, despite having Bruce put him to bed a few minutes before.

"Damian."

"Drake."

Tim entered the room and approached Damian. The kid was hovering off the floor, obviously exhilarated by the fact that he could fly.

"How was Father when I was… away?"

"Almost as bad as he was when Jason died," Tim replied. "Worse I think. Back then he just closed in on himself. When you died, Bruce turned on everyone. Even us."

"Hn."

"I'm glad you're back Damian," Tim continued. "You were missed."

"Tt, of course I was."

"You should get some sleep," Tim suggested, in this household, telling someone to get sleep was always a suggestion, one that was almost never heeded. "We've all had a rough day."

Tim ruffled Damian's hair and left the room before Damian could ask any questions that Tim couldn't answer.

**Barbara**

As soon as she got home, Barbara called her father.

"Hey Dad," she greeted as soon as he picked up, her happiness evident in her voice.

"Babs?" The commissioner asked, "What time is it? What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing's wrong Dad," she replied. "I just wanted to hear your voice, is all."

"It's nice to hear from you too sweetie," he said, "At any time of the day. Even when it's almost dawn."

"Whoops sorry," Barbara apologized. "I guess I should let you sleep.

Night Dad. Love you."

"Good night Barbara. I love you too."

Barbara smiled as she heard the click indicating that he ended the call. As much as she was a part of Bruce's family, she had her own. And while her relationship with her brother and her mother weren't as good as they could be, she knew that she could always depend on her father.

He might not fully understand all her quirks, but he loved them anyway.

**Alfred**

In the middle of celebrating, Alfred quietly slipped back down to the cave. He sighed, surveying the mess that the fight with Kalibak caused. True, he could blame Master Damian for some of the wreck, but the boy only just came back to life, there was no reason to scold him for the damage done in the cave when Master Bruce was bound to ground the boy for going out against his orders.

Alfred had only one job left to do in the cave tonight, all the cleaning up could wait until the morning. Accessing the database of Batman Inc. Alfred was pleased as he changed Robin's status from 'deceased' to 'alive.'

He left the cave to re-join the party, giving the cave one last look before he closed the door behind him. Perhaps, as punishment, he could get Master Damian to help clean up the mess. His super strength would be put to use under the guise of 'chores' or 'training' or some such rot. Alfred decided to let Bruce figure out how to present it.

**Damian**

As soon as Drake left him alone, Damian reached for his phone and called Grayson's number again. At least, it was the number that Damian last knew Grayson was using, in their line of work though, numbers change often.

Damian resisted the urge to break his phone when he only got a recorded message telling him the number is not in use. It would have been easy to fly out to Grayson's apartment, be it the one in Chicago or the one in the city. And if Damian couldn't find him there, he could always start searching Grayson's safe houses. If Grayson were off-planet though, Damian would be wasting his time.

Everyone was there to welcome him back, everyone except Grayson. Maybe that should tell him something.

**Dick**

Dick was resting when his comm buzzed with a message from an unknown number.

"Robin Rises" was all it said. Enough to put a smile on the agent's face and start typing out a message to Damian.

Then he stopped. He couldn't compromise anything. No one but Bruce knew he was still alive. As much as he could trust Damian, as much as he wanted to reach out to the kid, reassure him and all that, he couldn't.

His smile turned bitter. His baby brother was alive, and he couldn't even send a simple message, let alone hug the kid. And he can't even sneak into the manor and hug Damian while he slept. The brat was that well-trained. Dick couldn't do anything. Not now at least, but someday, he will.

* * *

So I wrote this after I read Robin Rises, whatever did happen after that arc has no bearing whatsoever on this one. That said, please do comment? ^.^


End file.
